Shattered Realms
by Inkcrafter
Summary: Tfp/transformers movie verse crossover. Rp between Rian-moeru and I. Jack has been at the mercy of M.E.C.H for a long time now, and is barely holding on. But when he's saved by the key to Vector Sigma, he ends up in a universe that is not his own. (We're just really winging it with this story, so suggestions are welcome!)
1. Chapter 1

**Rian: Yay, first multi fic rp! c:**

**Inky: Do you know how crazy Rian gets when it comes to rps? lol XD But she edited it and everything, so now it's nice and shiny! And chat free -since we tend to chat a LOT on the side while we rp- XD**

**Rian: Hey I do nots get crazy! That's an insult! I'll have you know that I'm happily insane ^^**

**Inky: *Facepalm***

**Rian: Well on with the fic! People tend to get cranky if ya keep 'em waiting XD**

**Inky: Right down bellow is a disclaimer for this story, and it'll be the ONLY ONE WE PUT IN.**

**Disclaimer- If we owned transformers, it would be sooooo different -.-" But we can dream, can't we?**

* * *

Jack hurt everywhere. It felt like even his hair hurt too. How long had he been here? The 'bots had to be looking for him, right? He felt like he was falling apart at the seams, which may have very well been the case considering what M.E.C.H. had done. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home. To be back with his mom and friends.

Jack wondered how much longer he had to endure to get back his life, to escape the hellish prison that everything had become. He gripped at the key that hung, hidden under his tattered and stained shirt.

It was a comfort through this, always warm and something that seemed to lessen his pain.

He jumped, looking up in shock and awe when a groundbridge suddenly flashed to looked around his cell, looking for any watching eyes. It was the Autobots. It had to be.

Jack slowly, _carefully_ pushed himself up onto his feet. He nearly fell, but caught himself by leaning on the wall.

He made his way to the bridge as quietly as he could, practically dragging his feet to get hurt so much to move, but he had to. Just a few more steps an he'd be safe... He felt nauseous as he went through the 'bridge and Jack nearly fell with relief as the hot Nevada air hit his cheeks, one of the things he missed most in that cold cell.

But something...something seemed wrong...

He looked around. This wasn't Jasper, it was too big to be...It was still a small city, but had enough people and range to actually _be_ a city, unlike Jasper. The buildings were different and he didn't recognize any of the scenery. Jack gulped. What was going on? Where was he?

Jack breathed deeply, starting to stumble along.

He saw a sign, telling him that Tranquility was a mile ahead. Jack felt his senses go off at the name. There was no such place in Nevada. Jack gulped. This wasn't good and forced his mind to slow down. He had to find someone to help him first, then he'd worry. He tried to flag down a car, but that was the problem: there weren't any. Well, maybe it wasn't so different from Jasper after all.

He stumbled along, hoping to get to safety before night.

He heard a rumbling in the distance. He hoped to god it was a car as he looked behind, where the noise came. There was a shock of black on yellow coming up from behind, Jack waving his free arm in hopes of the person stopping.

The car slowed to a stop and a slightly older male stepped out, concern on his features as he moved around to Jack. "You, uh, you okay? Need a ride or something?" He asked, taking in Jacks battered condition. A superficial question really, but one could never be too sure.

Jack nodded, still holding his side.

"Y-yes please, to the nearest place that's safe?"

"Uh, I could probably take you to a place to get cleaned up and stuff."

"I-I'd really appreciate it." Jack replied, managing a weak smile.

"Y-you need to go the hospital?"

"N-no! No, I just...Just need a safe place to stay." Jack forced another smile through the pain, though clearly the other teen didn't buy it. It was obvious by the sheer disbelief on his face.

"Well...I guess you could stay at my house long as, y'know you're not a kleptomaniac or stab me in my sleep or somethin'." He said, a bit of humor in his voice.

Jack laughed, then coughed roughly. Droplets of blood stained his hand. The other teen frowned, eyes falling to the wounds that could be seen beneath the thin shirt. This guy had obviously seen better days.

"I think you need some help."

"No, no, I'm f-fine..."

"Really I think you-" He said worriedly, cutting off as Jack coughed more blood up. Sam caught Jack as he fell forward, knee's giving out quickly moving Jack into the passenger side of the car, taking the drivers seat. Jack eyes drooped shut, the stress of everything that had happened taking its toll on him. His breathing continued to be labored as he blinked tiredly.

"Hey, hey don't die on me! I'll never get the stains out!" The boy exclaimed, trying to keep things light as he sped to the nearest hospital. Jack didn't reply, eyes going to the steering wheel. He saw something comfortably familiar.

"An Autobot...?"

The car came to a screeching halt and Jack groaned as he jerked harshly into the seat belts. Jack didn't say much eyes as his vision blurred, leaving Sam to worry in a cold sweat of how this stranger even knew the word 'Autobot'. The teen soon went limp, unconscious, ignorant of the shocked look Sam was giving him.

"Uh 'Bee? You ave any idea who this guy is?"

The radio crackled.

"No sir!"

"You sure? He knew what this meant." Sam mumbled, thumbing the center of the steering wheel.

"Maybe we should take him to Diego Garcia? I'm sure Optimus will know what to do." Sam suggested.

The radio crackled again, this time a voice from a game show. "Yes yes yes!"

Sam petted the dashboard."Okay then, take us there." 'Bee's engine revved and they took off, breaking every speed law known to man.

* * *

Red Alert let them without hesitation, able to recognize the black and yellow Camero a mile away, shutting the gates just as quickly. 'Bee strolled into the base as casual as he always did. Sam ran ahead in search of Ratchet, frightened that they teen wouldn't survive long without help.

"Ratchet! Ratchet!"

"In the Medbay Sam." Came the gruff voice of Ironhide as he passed the weapon specialist. Sam nodded, poking his head in.

"Ratchet! We got a human, he's in bad shape and needs help! Right /now/!"

It brought an immediate reaction, the concerned face the ever stern medic turning to look at Sam.

"Is it one of the soldiers?"

"No, a civilian!...Ugh, c'mon 'Bee! Hurry up!" Sam replied, scolding his guardian. Bumblebee let out a garbled whine in irritation, moving as fast as he could while swerving through the groups of soldiers. He made it into the medbay moments later, carefully depositing the human he held on a med berth.

"This guys hurt real bad! I-I just found him on the side of the road like this!"

Ratchet immediately moved over, scanning the raven haired teen.

"He has suffered mild forms of torture." The medic concluded, stripping the teen of his clothing. Scars could be seen beneath, some small, others large and ugly, but didn't completely overlap his skin. He had several lacerations and bruises, and in the worst case a snapped rib.

But the worst was in his side, an ugly word was carved crudely.

'Betrayer'.

Sam choose then to speak up, nervously glancing the scar. The guy had been through hell and back.

"He um...he knows 'bout the 'bots."

Everything, even those peering in from the entrance, fell silent. "Did someone blow cover again?" Asked Will, moving over and raking his eyes over the damaged youth.

Everyone looked at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Hey! It wasn't us!"

"It better not have been, you narcissist clowns!" Ratchet shouted, waving a wrench threateningly. They back away in a comedic manor, tripping over one another to get away.

Optimus moved forward, looking over the teen. He grimaced. No one so young should have had to go through this. "I can stabilize his condition, but he will be under for quite some time. I will need the aid of the human medics as well."

"Do all that you can." Optimus replied.

"I'll perform to the best of my abilities."

Optimus nodded, before aiding in shooing everyone from the medbay.

* * *

Sam peeked his head into the medbay. Ratchet had been in there for a long time, though that was normal for him, at least when it came to repairing other Autobots. He really hoped the guy was going to be fine.

"He doin' okay?"

Ratchet looked up.

"Yes. He'll make a full recovery, though I'm not so sure about his mental condition."

Sam nodded, looking at the the teen in worry.

"What is intriguing though," Ratchet added. "Is that he had an ancient Cybertronian relic."

"Well if it's ancient to you guys It must be old." He deadpanned, eyes never leaving the medic. Even Bumblebee was ancient and he was the youngest of all the 'bots.

"Yes, much so."

"So what is it?" Sam asked curiously, climbing on the berth.

"It is known as the key to Vector Sigma." Sam gave him a blank stare. Ratchet sighed. Humans were like sparklings and twice a tenacious. He was seriously asking himself how they had come this far as a species.

"And that is...?"

"It is hard to explain. It was thought to be lost forever."

Sam just shrugged.

"Whatever you say Ratchet."

Ratchet sighed.

"Just know that it is important."

"Okay, I think I get it." He deadpanned, peering over the teen. He looked peaceful in his sleep. Sam wondered how he had gotten to Tranquility with his injuries. There was nothing but road for miles in the other direction. It raised peculiar questions with peculiar answers.

He felt bad for the youth. He must've gone through a lot...

"You sure he's gonna be okay Ratchet?"

"Physically, yes."

"He seemed sane when I was talking to him." Ratchet nodded, continuing his work. The torture he endured was bound to have negative side effects on his mind. Even most Cybertornians couldn't hold up under such torture.

"You kept it on him though, right? The relic?"

"Yes. I am unable to touch it."

"What do you mean?"

"Vector Sigma can only be handled by a prime. Or...by those who were chosen by a Prime."

"So does that mean Optimus knows him?"

"No. Optimus has never seen the boy before, which makes this even more unusual."

Sam looked confused. Just who was this guy?

* * *

Jack curled tightly, pressing his face into the warm pillow. He hadn't slept so well since he was kidnapped or felt so comfortable. Granted, a bed of nails would of been better than the accommodations M.E.C.H. had provided, this was still better than either.

But where was he?

Jack slowly sat up, wincing as his side protested painfully. Opening his eyes, he saw he was in a medbay of sorts, only it looked much more well stocked than Ratchets had ever been. He shifted, trying to push himself to his feet.

"Lay back down. Medics orders." A moderately deep voice rang out from behind.

Jack jumped with a yelp, whipping around. His leg screamed and pain and he hissed in pain.

"Dammit!"

"I told you to rest!" Came the now irritated voice as footsteps shuffled behind Jack. Jack looked up, eyes wary and guarded. It was an unknown mech he hadn't seen before and of unknown factor. He had a stern and tough exterior, an aura of no-nonsense radiating about him.

"Wh-who are you?"

The yellow-green Cybertronian hummed in disapproval.

"The medic."

"You're _name_." Jack clarified, nearly sighing in relief when he saw the Autobot symbol on the mech.

"I am Ratchet."

Jack immediately tensed.

"Liar."

Ratchet looked taken aback. How dare he!"I am no liar!"He shouted with angrily huff. Humans!

"You look nothing like Ratchet!" Jack argued.

"I should know, considering I am him!"

"No you aren't!"

"I have entire lifetimes of medical records to prove I am Ratchet!"

"Well you aren-ow!" Jack hissed, pan making him double over and hold his belly. Ratchet sighed. Patients. They never changed, even after thousands of years. He moved to the I.V. putting in a mild pain sedative. Jack flinched, quickly ripping the I.V from his arm.

"What are you doing?!" Ratchet said irritably.

Jack didn't reply, instead looking for a way to get down. The berth, being made for Cybertronians, was far to high for him to climb down by conventional means. "You need to calm down or your injuries will open!" Ratchet scolded as he went to redo the I.V. Jacks breathing quickened, trying to calm himself as Ratchet tried, and failed, to place the I.V. back in.

"S-stop it!" Jack exclaimed, struggling. "Leave me alone!"

"Enough!" Ratchet exclaimed sternly, forcing the teen to lay back, finally managing to prick a vein. His aching side began to dull when the medicine kicked in. Ratchet scanned the teen. He had an elevated heart rate. He was scared and angry. "Calm down. I am trying to help you."

"Let me up!" Jack protested, wriggling as he tried to sit up.

"Only if you relax."

"Why the hell should I?!"

"Because you would have died otherwise!"

"And how d I now you aren't just a con in disguise?!"

"If I were you would be dead." Ratchet sighed in frustration. Jack grumbled, wrapping his arms around his knees. It was true. Sorta. Unless they wanted information out of him.

"Where am I?"

"Diego Garcia, Nevada."

Jack looked confused.

"Where?"

"A base provided for us by the human government."

"But the base isn't...it wasn't in this place. It doesn't look right..."

Ratchets brow furrowed. "Who are you anyway? How do you know of the Autobots and Decepticons?" He was beginning to question the humans sanity. Al signs pointed to that he wasn't. But he would give him the benefit of a doubt.

"Because I'm an Autobot ally."

"I have never seen nor heard of you."

"Well I've never seen you." Jack retorted sharply. "My Ratchet is white and orange. You got the crankiness down to perfection though."

Ratchet looked gobsmacked and at a lost for words..

"You humans are impertinent as always." He mumbled irritably. No one ever gave him the respect he deserved.

"And you medics are as grumpy as always." Jack retorted.

"Hmph!"

"Hey , where's that guy?" Jack asked suddenly, looking around. "'Bout yay high, curly brown hair, kinda tan?"

"Sam is waiting to ensure you're alright."

"So that's his name..."

"Yes. Now stay here and rest while I inform him and the others."

Jack grumbled, but did as told. He flopped back on the pillow and pulled the blanket up. Now that he had them he wasn't keen on letting it go anytime soon. Ratchet satisfied went into the main hanger.

"The boy is awake." He called out to the others. Sam ran over, excited for any bit of information.

"So how does he know you guys? Did he say?"

"No, but he insists that I am not Ratchet."

"Well you're the only Ratchet I know." Sam replied with a wry smile, then muttered under his breath, "Hopefully the only one I'll ever know."

"I heard that."

Sam laughed nervously."Well what're we doin' standing around? Let's go see him!"

"He is in no condition for visitors, and I need t speak with Optimus about the artifact our new friend has."

"Killjoy." Sam mumbled, going back to 'Bee. Ratchet sighed, shaking his head before turning to Optimus.

"Optimus, the boy had the key to Vector Sigma." As he expected, Optimus gave him a sharp look and narrowed his optics. Opyimus remembered it well, having been lost long ago, even before he had thrust the Allspark into the deepness of space.

"Vector Sigma? Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I am unable to take the key."

"I see."

"He may be more willing to speak with you." Ratchet thought aloud.

"What draws you to conclude that?"

"He says he is our ally, and may be more inclined to speak with aPrime." Ratchet replied.

Optimus paused in thought with a hum. "Very well. I will see him."

Ratchet nodded, leading the Prime into the medbay. Jack had bundled under the covers by then, as if they were a shield from the world around him. He peeked out when he heard to sets of footsteps coming. He jumped to his feet when he saw Optimus.

"Optimus!"

Optimus greeted him with a nod.

"Ratchet informed me that you wished to speak with me?"

"I don't remember asking him, but it's great to see a face I actually know."

"Yet, I don't know yours."

Jack froze.

"Wh...what? Optimus, stop joking around!"

"I am not one to 'joke'. What is your name?"

"How could you forget? Did M.E.C.H do something to you or-or something!"

Optimus expression became one of confusion. "Who is M.E.C.H.?" Jack began to panic, backing away.

"Ho-how can you not know? They've caused nothing but grief!"

Ratchet stepped forward.

"You need to calm down."

"Calm down?! How the hell am I supposed to do that when Optimus doesn't even remember me or M.E.C.H?!"

Ratchet carefully made him lay down once more. "By breathing. Slowly." Jack made a sound of frustration, burying his face in his hands. A few tears slipped from his eyes, wiping them away with a sniffle. Optimus looked greatly concerned.

"Ratchet, he is leaking. Are his systems damaged?"

"No, he is crying. He is merely under much stress and sadness." The medic replied. Optimus hummed in thought, then spoke to Jack.

"Tell us who you are and I will do everything in my power to help you."

Jack wiped his hand over his eyes to dry them.

"J...Jack. Jack Darby."

Optimus smiled a tiny bit.

"My name is Optimus Prime, though you already know that."

"Yeah." Jack mumbled, fiddling with the key around his neck. Optimus drew his eyes to it, immensely in how he could even hold it.

"I would like to ask how you acquired that."

"You gave it to me..."

"The key has been lost for eons."

"Well you gave it to me."

Ratchet and Optimus exchanged glances. This was strange indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rian: You guys must hates me .-. I'm all forgotten! Although given my history of accidents and bad luck, it's not unexpected! I will hide under my bed now ._. -watches out for falling glass doors-**

**Inky: -.-" Yeah. So remember I'm not the only writer here! If you want to review, please refer to both of us, because I'm serious when I say Rian wrote at least half of this, if not more, and did all the editing! So refer to BOTH of us when you review. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to keep Rian away from any glass doors so none fall on her. Again.**

* * *

The first few days in Diego Garcia were nothing short of hell. Jack felt his chest tighten and seize when he looked at faces that were both familiar and strangers. There were more 'bots here than before and Jack couldn't help but be envious of that. He half believed that he had finally cracked or this was a very lucid and _long _dream. He'd been forced to stay in the medbay, medics orders. Luckily, Jack had been healing up, and was feeling much better than he had when first arriving.

His leg was still sore and would ache now and then and Ratchet had forced him to wear a brace so he didn't add further complications to it but all-in-all, his condition was much improved. Jack found he was more comfortable around the medic, too. It was funny to see him yell at other 'bots. He seemed most fond of yelling at the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They came and left with nasty dents in their heads.

Presently, Jack was watching as the medic worked on some machinery. He was always busy with something or other, be it patching up one of the 'bots from the twins pranks to weapons and even minor patch up jobs for the humans.

"Hey, Ratchet?"

"What is it?" The medic called out over his shoulder, gruff as he normally was yet not unfriendly.

"Can I go explore?"

The medic paused in his work, thinking hard. He had been healing well so as long as the boy didn't go far he supposed nothing could go wrong. What was the worst that could happen? He nodded to Jack in affirmation.

"Not too far."

Jack smiled, carefully trying to get down. He leaned on his good leg as he headed out, happy to move again. A short walk to the hanger made him smile. It was busy, people, human and Cybertronian alike, walking about and talking and Jack felt relieved at having human contact again. Sam was giving Bumblebee a much deserved wax job over at the showers, smiling and laughing at his best friends antics.

Jack slowly made his way over, leg limping a bit. He cursed the thing for its inability to move fast than a turtle.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

Sam looked up, a relaxed smile on his face.

"Just shining 'Bee up."

"Cool. Looking good, Bumblebee."

'Bee gave an excited warble, playing soft music. He liked this new human, though he didn't like what he was wearing or that he had been seemingly tortured for information. Humans, it seemed, were stronger than what they gave them credit for.

"So, Ratchet finally letting you out of the medbay?"

Jack shrugged. "As long as I don't go far." He laughed as Sam whistled wistfully. "Still, nice to be out and about y'know?"

"Lucky! He wouldn't let me out of his sight when I broke my leg..." He grumbled, muttering indecencies beneath his breath.

Jack laughed.

"He _is_ a medic."

"More like a stubborn old man than anything," Jack laughed, then winced as his side protested. Sam jerked forward, caught off guard by Jacks moment of pain. What should he do? Call Ratchet? The Paramedics? Nine-one-one? He blew out a sigh when Jack smiled, albeit painfully.

"Ah, ouch..." He hissed.

"Take it easy alright? Ratchet'll kill me if anything happens to you."

Jack smiled. Well, at least Sam cared, in his own way. It was different from the people he was accustomed to running into that wouldn't give a damn if someone was dying right in front of them. It felt nice.

"I'm fine. So, anything to do around here?"

"Target practice? Just don't let Ironhide convince you to be the target."

"I'm a human, not a bot." Jack laughed out.

"That won't stop him." Sam deadpanned, looking over to to big 'bot in question. As to be expected, he was tending to his precious and well loved weapons.

"I meant I don't do target practice. I've helped with recon for energon, scouting missions, but not battles." Jack didn't notice the befuddled look on Sams face. He never heard of the Autobos scouting for energon. The only energon source in the galaxy was the sun and it wasn't going to be used for a long time yet. Or ever.

"Humans fight alongside the 'bots here. Hell, even I have."

Jack shrugged, sitting on a crate to rest his leg, massaging the tension and soreness out of it, avoiding the spots that ached with pain. He couldn't wait for the damn thing to heal. It was a burden to him and everyone else.

"I think I'd do more harm than good."

"Dunno about that. I'm just a scrawny teenager and I killed Megatron."

Jack straightened in shock, white noise filling his ears as he stared at Sam, who was startled at his reaction.

"Megatron's _dead_?!"

"W-well yeah but he came back like six months ago!"

"...How...just how long was I prisoner...?" Jack asked himself.

"Uh, you okay Jack?"

Jack nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I'm...I'm fine."

"So uh, you want a tour or something? 'Bee can drive you around."

Jack smiled.

"I can walk."

"You sure? I'd offer a ride but my limit is thirty pounds..."

Jack laughed, nodding. "I'm sure. C'mon, why don't you introduce me to some of your friends around here? I don't remember seeing this many 'bots!" Sam cracked a smile, laughing as well. 'Bee revved in response, happy at the change in mood.

"Sure. But if you're emotionally or mentally traumatized I'm not legally responsible!"

Jack smirked.

"If I can handle giant alien robots, I can handle anything."

"Alright then, let's go!"

* * *

Jack ignored his annoying leg as they walked about, looking to wherever Sam pointed and told him the name of each passing Autobot. It crossed Jacks mind that Sam had been with the bot's as long as he had, if not longer seeing as he knew the base like the back of his hand."That's Jolt." Sam pointed out, showing Jack the blue mech. "He has a shocking personality." Jack gave Sam a look.

"No offense, but that joke was awful." Sam grinned.

"Yeah, I know."

Jack yelped when a bot, large and terrifying with a multitude of weapons, narrowly avoided stepping on him. "Hey!" Jack exclaimed, angry and surprised. The bot looked down, confused when he saw a scrawny human. "What's the big idea?! Don't you know to look where you step?!" Jack snapped. "You nearly killed me half a second ago!"

"Hn. You should watch where yer' goin'."

"We'll excuse me for trying not to break my other leg, fragger." Jack replied, in no mood for this.

The mech growled, kneeling down and poking him. "Beta' watch yer mouth, fleshy." Jack stumbled, but glared at the mech defiantly.

"Only if you watch your step!"

Ironhides cannons whirled for a split second. He was obviously annoyed. Jack and the large bot glared at each other, bystanders watching. "Ten bucks on Ironhide." One soldier whispered to the other. A few minutes later and Jack had yet t back down, he finally broke the silence though.

"You treat other humans with enough respect to be careful. I'd think you would be nice enough to give the same courtesy to me." The teen stated lowly.

"Yer' some random human Sam found. Yer gonna be a liability at best."

"I may be a liability to you, but I don't think you could step on me if you tried. You might be a hard aft, but no bot's that cruel."

"Hmph." He said grouchily, blowing air in Jacks face before leaning up and leaving. Jack rolled his eyes and turned. He found a shocked Sam, mouth agape and all. Jack stared back blankly.

"...What?"

"You...wow."

"What?" Jack asked again, confused.

"You stood up to _Ironhide_."

"...So?"

"No one besides Will has ever done that!" Jack shrugged.

"He might be big and tough, but he's an Autobot. They have good sparks. He needs a challenge now and then, right?"

"I-I guess." Jack smiled.

"I think I'll get back to the medbay. My leg is killing me."

Sam threw Jacks arm over his shoulder, smiling lazily. "I'll help." Jack smiled appreciatively as the walked on, or in his case limped on. At least he had someone to count and depend on while he was here. He wondered if this was what Miko and Raf felt like toward him.

"Thanks Sam."

"Ain't nothing."

* * *

The bots watched as Ironhide grumbled to himself angrily, shooting at targets.

"What's up with him?" Asked Sideswipe casually, polishing his blade.

"What isn't? Ironhide's always mad at something or other." His twin replied, glossing his beautiful finish. He ought to have squished the human that ran a key over his gorgeous paint job but 'Sides stopped him before he even ha a chance. Lousy fleshlings...

"He got dissed by a human." Skids supplied.

Sideswipe sheathed his weapon. "There's a bunch of 'em on base. Care to elaborate?" He said in a deadpan tone. Honestly couldn't Skids and mudflap have the decency to create a processor between the two of them? It was bad enough that they were downright useless and even worse that everyone had to look at their ugly mugs and put up with their lame jokes and behavior.

"The one Sam brought. Jack? I think that's his name.." Jolt answered, looking to the other hanger with the humans. The twins snorted in laughter. S

"That runt got under Ironhide's plating?" Said Sideswipe, the quiet giggles becoming full blown laughter. He nudged Sunstreaker in the side, only to be on the receiving end of a glare. The vain gold mech returned to polishing himself.

"He stared him right down."

"That's laugh ain't it 'Sunny?" Sideswipe smirked, nudging his brother, who became irritated and shouted at him.

"Don't call me that!"

Sideswipe laughed, then sighed in resignation, looking at Ironhide. "Anyway, I'd stay clear of the big guy for now. Don't feel like loosing an arm right now."

* * *

Ratchet looked up in surprise when he heard a noise. Jack, long asleep, now tossed about, fear on his face. "N...no...-no!...p...p-please..." Came the boys cries and pleas, begging for mercy at an unseen enemy.

"Jack?" He muttered, thinking the boy awake.

The boy didn't stir. A moment later he slung an arm over his eyes as though to protect himself. "No...! S-stop! P...please...!" Ratchet lightly nudged him, hoping ease him awake.

"Jack...Jack you need to wake up." He said softly, prodding his shoulder. The teen didn't, instead cringing and begging.

"P-please! N-no! Arcee! O-Optimus! H-h-help me...!" Ratchet shook him hard, jarring the teen awake sharply to stop his nightmare before it got any worse.

"Jack!"

The teen gasped, sitting up straight. He then groaned, holding his side. "Ow...Ratchet? Is something wrong?" He glanced sleepily at the medic, rubbing at his sandy eyes and yawned widely. Ratchet looked at him in concern and worry.

"You were having a nightmare so I woke you."

"O...oh...well, thanks, then." Jack looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Huh? Oh, no. No, I'm fine." Jack assured, managing a shaky smile. Ratchet gave him a stern look. He wasn't going to fall into that so easily. Jack wished he would just drop it. He wasn't in any mood to talk about his dreams to anyone. Not yet, when he didn't quite trust the people here and worse they would think him a coward.

"I hardly believe you."

"It was just a bad dream, I'll be okay."

"As your medic I care about your physical and mental health."

"And I'm fine on both accounts."

"And I'll make sure you are going to stay that way."

"Then let me sleep...!" Jack whined softly.

Ratchet chuckled, nodding. "Alright." He turned around, going back to work on machinery.

Jack flopped back down, quickly falling asleep once again, leaving Ratchet to himself and under his watchful optics.

* * *

Jack yawned tiredly as he sat on Ratchets hand, the medic walking about the hanger in search of Optimus. "You walk slow." He complained, plopping back. He was going to steal his sleep back...!

Only to have Ratchet nudge him up.

"I am ensuring I do not accidentally harm you. And please refrain from sleeping in my hand." Jack groaned, sitting back up and sulking. He was tired and sleepy and wanted more sleep! Was that so much to ask?

"What're we seeing Optimus for anyway?"

"He asked for a report on your condition and to see you as we'll."

Jack sighed. "At six in the _morning_?" He whined.

"Yes, now hush."

Jack huffed, sulking quietly as Ratchet entered a large door and into an equally large room with a berth that could hold two Optimus's. Said big bot was behind a 'desk' of sorts, looking through data pads. He looked up to see the pair and clearly expected them.

"Ah, Ratchet."

"Optimus." He replied, holding Jack up for show.

Jack nodded at the Prime, slightly wary. This Optimus, he had noticed, looked different than the Optimus he knew. He wasn't a plain red and blue like his. Instead, flames wrapped around his plating and looked larger. They held the same solemn expression and grave tone, which was undoubtedly caused by the war. Jack remained silent as Ratchet set him on the desk before beginning his report. Jack looked about quietly. He didn't understand Cybertronian, but found the language beautiful. The sound soothed him as he listened to Ratchet give his report in the Cybertronian tongue. Optics occasionally strayed to curious teen, Ratchet finishing his oral report after ten minutes or so.

"How do you feel?"

Jack jumped in surprise at being addressed by the Prime. "I feel fine. Better than I have in a long time." He answered honestly, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile at the look Optimus gave him.

"Good. Your injuries are healing then?"

"Yeah, slowly but surely."

"And I trust my medic has treated you well and has not added to your pains?"

"Yeah."

"As if I'd hurt him." Ratchet huffed. Jack turned his attention away again, fiddling with the key under his shirt. "Best I get him back Optimus. I don't like to leave him on that leg." Jack scowled. He wasn't a baby, and didn't want to be treated like one or cared for twenty-four-seven.

"My leg is fine, Ratchet."

"Not until I say it is."

Jack huffed, crossing his arms.

"Ratchet, must you be so overbearing?"

"Yes."

"Man! You're as bad as my Ratchet!" Ratchet raised a brow, confused. Jack caught onto it after a moment, then explained himself."Oh, nothing. He was just as bossy as you are sometimes." Ratchet only gave him a peculiar look.

"Hmmm...you think that there are other forms of us?"

Jack shrugged.

"Sorta."

"Interesting." Jack yelped as he was picked up, then glared at the medic with an mock anger.

"Hey! Warn me!"

"I apologize." Ratchet said in a humored tone, carefully holding him.

Jack huffed.

* * *

Jack watched as Sam and a few soldiers joked, washing the bots. He felt a pang of envy in his heart. It must be nice to have so many friends, he thought to himself. The others started a water fight, dousing each other with the hoses. Jack couldn't help but laugh. He yelped when he accidentally got sprayed. He was so surprised that he fell off the crate with an 'ow'.

The others continued spraying water at each other, even getting him a few times as he helped himself up. Jack sputtered. "Hey! No spraying the sidelines!"

"Those're enemy lines!" Epps laughed out.

Jack rolled his eyes, taking cover."Watch out!" Shouted Sam ducking behind 'Bee. Bee chirped in alarm as he was squirted, driving back to avoid the stream of water. He played an angry song to convey his feelings, annoyed as he was splashed by cold water. The soldiers yelped as Bee chased them playfully, and Jack laughed. "Go get 'em 'Bee!" Sam encouraged, laughing as the soldiers screamed in mock terror.

Jack smiled, watching with interest. "You guys are awesome." He laughed as Sam came over. The older teen was enjoying himself and the situation despite teh fact hey were sopping wet.

"You're probably the only one who thinks that." The older human joked. Jack grinned.

"Probably."

"Leg's lookin' better." He commented.

"Yeah, but it till isn't totally better. Ratchet says a week and it'll be good."

Sam scoffed. "Ratchet says that about everything." Jack snorted at that. Ratchet was still the same as always. "Wanna go for a ride and some edible food? The stuff here looks like sludge."

"Ratchet would probably throw a fit."

"What he don't know won't hurt us."

"Well...alright." Jack said after hesitation.

"Alright! 'Bee, c'mon, we gotta go!"

Bee warbled happily, doors popping open.

* * *

Ratchet looked around the hanger. "Where is Jack?" He saw humans and 'bots, but no Jack shaped humans and found a stunning lack of black and yellow. His suspicion rose.

"Dunno. Last I saw he was with Sam and Bumblebee." Answered Will, looking over to the wash hanger.

"What? He wasn't supposed to leave the hanger!"

"Well it looks like we were a little too late to stop them." He deadpanned. Some of his soldiers snickered, the look on Ratchets disbelieving face hilarious.

Ratchet scowled. "Sam is going to get the lecture of a lifetime." He huffed and soldiers and Autobots alike backed away when a wrench was suddenly in the medics hands.

No one envied Sam.

* * *

Jack happily took a bite out of his burger and fries. He could taste again! He thought he'd lose his sense of taste after eating all that healthy food nonsense Ratchet made him go through. It was worse than hospital food!

"Don't choke." Sam laughed.

Jack stuck out his tongue childishly. "You try living on the 'healthy' food Ratchet makes me eat!" Sam laughed as he too ate. 'Bee revved behind them, pushing lightly against the backs of their legs.

"Houston, we have a problem." Came through his radio. 'Bee was revving his engine, grabbing their attention easily. From the noise he was making he must have been upset about something or other.

"Hm? What is it 'Bee?" Said Sam, glancing back. Jack looked confused.

"What's up?"

"Doctor doctor doctor." 'Bee replied urgently.

Sam and Jack looked at each other. "Scrap." They said simultaneously. Fear filled their very cores at the undeniable fact that they were going to face Ratchets unrestrained wrath.

"How bad are we in it this time you think?" Sam asked Jack, opening the car door.

"'We'? Oh no, this is all on you!"

"Uh-uh! You deserve at least half the blame!"

"You dragged me out here, so it's on you."

"And you took me up on the offer!"

"You said he wouldn't find out!" Jack retorted as the ambulance pulled up.

"I never said that!" He retorted, diving in the back seat with Jack to hide from the medic. Jack yelped, side acing in protest. Ratchet

"Get out here you two!" There was no rely from either teen and Ratchet grew even more irritated. "Now!" He shouted. Jack opened the door and with a swift kick to Sams back, the older was sacrificed to the medics wrath. Better Sam than him!

"Traitor!" Jack didn't reply, instead sliding into the front. Sam rubbed his now sore back. "Dammit, couldn't you have been gentle about it?!" Ratchet formed a holoform and glared at Sam with all his medical fury. Sam gulped, backing up a few feet. His voice was quite, the calm before the storm.

"What were you thinking, taking Jack away from the base?"

"Uh...getting him some food?"

"And taking him against my orders!"

Sam winced.

He was in for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rian: Thanks to everybody who reviewed! :D Now some questions... How do you thinks the world we made is interesting **Foxbear**? o: And to **magiclover13 **thanks so much for the praise c: Back to you Inkcrafter! -Spotlights Inkcrafter-**

**Inky: I'm blind now x.x anyway, thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! And You guys remembered to refer to both of us! Yay! XD So, we RPed about three chaps, but Rian edits all the chaps, and they're long chaps, so it may take some time x.x I'd edit them, but as Rian has already informed me, I am awful at that -.-" Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Jack waited as Ratchet scolded Sam, looking out Bees front window at the city. At least ratchet had remembered to use his holoform before someone saw a full grown robot in the city. The orange and white haired man was quite the sight, an uncanny look anger on his well aged face. Sam was looking pale, a funny look of fear and nausea on his face.

Jack turned his gaze to the other side of the street. He went paper white. He quickly ducked his head, hitching his breath and chest heaving. Bee chirruped in confusion, the first to notice that something was wrong. Jack ignored the bot, hyperventilating. Only then did Sam and Ratchet realize that there was a problem, their argument coming to an abrupt halt upon turning to the teen.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Sam asked as 'Bee noises caused him to look over.

Jack didn't reply. He felt his heart pounding against his ribs harshly. No, this couldn't be happening! It couldn't! The man he was looking at walked on, oblivious to Jack and his horror stricken eyes. Sam began to panic when Jack didn't respond, beginning to shout at the medic.

"Ratchet! Ratchet something's wrong with him!"

The medic, midway in his lecture, paused. Jack trembled fiercely, shaken up. This wasn't normal behavior for anyone unless they had Parkinson disease. Jack was shaking like a wet dog in the rain and didn't look much better.

"Help me put him inside." Ratchet said calmly, grabbing Jack beneath his arms and pulling him into the hummer. Jack yelled in fear, struggling.

"Jack, relax! We aren't here to hurt you!" Ratchet stated as he struggled to put Jack on the table, holding him down securely. "Sam, go with Bumblebee and meet me back at the base!"

Sam hesitated, but then nodded, doing as told. Jack continued to struggle fiercely, screaming as he was put inside the Hummer."No! NO! LET GO!" He shouted, fighting with everything he had to not go inside the car. Where were they going to take him? Were they going to hurt him again, stick needles into his arms? No, no not again. Not again!

"Jack, look at me." Said said firmly, holding Jacks arms together to keep the boy from hurting himself. The teen didn't comply, eyes squeezed shut as he trembled fiercely. "It's okay. Everything's going to be alright." He promised,waiting as Jacks tension lessened little by little, slowly realizing that he wasn't in the hands of M.E.C.H. and that he was with friends. People that would help him or at least that's what he hoped for. Soon, the teen was simply trembling, but no longer struggling against the medic, breathing erratic. Ratchet gave him an impassive look, voicing his question aloud.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"S-Saw him." Jack managed, voice wavering.

"Who?"

"S-Silas...H-he's here, h-he's going to find m-me!"

"No he is not." Ratchet assured even though he had no idea who Silas was. "You're safe with me and at base. I won't allow harm to come to my patient." Jack didn't reply, continuing to shake uncontrollably. Ratchet started quickly towards base, where he hoped to get Jack to calm down and rest.

* * *

"Here." Said Will, wrapping Jacks shaking form in a blanket. Jack curled in it as though it could protect him from the world and Will patted him on the back reassuringly, . "Hey, don't worry kid. We're here for ya." Jack flinched and the man gave him an apologetic look before turning to Ratchet, who was looking even more stressed than was customary.

"What happened to the poor kid?"

"I believe it is from the time he was held captive. Something must have reminded him of the experience." The man nodded in understanding. It was understandable. Many soldiers suffered from flashbacks at the the simplest noises and images. He saw plenty of good men suffer from their memories. "He also mentioned someone named Silas."

Jack whimpered at the sound of the name.

"Any idea on who that is?"

"None, and I don't think it would be wise to ask Jack at the moment." The medic then turned to Jack, gently pushing him down. "Get some rest, Jack." The teen didn't protest. He was out in moments, the stress finally getting to him. Dreams were preferable to this living nightmare.

"That bad?"

"I'm afraid so." Ratchet replied grimly. The two left into the main hanger, Ratchet walking slowly so that Sam could keep up. Will remained behind to keep an eye on Jack.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked, worried.

"He will be." Ratchet answered vaguely.

"'Will'? So he still isn't doing better?"

"Sam, you must understand that he is traumatize. A few days will not be enough time to recover from his scars."

"But what happened?! He was doing perfectly fine!"

"Something must have triggered his panic attack. Did you notice anything odd or unusual?"

Sam shook his head.

"I was too busy being scared for my life with you yelling at me. 'Bee?"

He shrugged his shoulders, unable to give an answer. "All he mentioned was that name." Sam concluded. "Maybe he saw someone from that group that hurt him?" He suggested, hoping to offer some clues and ideas. Ratchet hummed in response as he thought on it.

"Hm..." Ratchet hummed, thinking. "Were there any nearby cameras where we were at?"

Sam shrugged. "Probably. I'm not the one to ask though. I couldn't tell you to save my life." There was a sigh and Ironhide groaned as he stood. Sam looked over with a raised brow and an intelligent, "Uh...?"

"Tell meh where ya were and I'll check." He said grudgingly.

"Um...near the fast food place at the end of town. Y'know, the one across from the T-mart?" Ironhide nodded, muttering profanities to himself as he went to the main monitor in the corner. Sam stared at his retreating backside, a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Wow. He actually gives a damn." He laughed. Ironhide huffed.

"I heard that!"

Sam smiled sheepishly, looking back at Ratchet, who gave him a sharp look. Shivers went down his spine. He was going to get it now.

"You are not 'off the hook'."

He gulped. "I just...I felt bad that he was stuck here..."

"And look what happened." The anger was clear in his voice.

"I didn't know that would happen." Sam said.

"And yet it did." He scolded, poking him. "You will be my assistant as punishment."

Sam groaned. "Great. Can't wait." He blew out a sigh. He had some long days ahead of him. Dammit Jack...

"Found it." Ironhide spoke up. "Or rather, found him."

"Great!" Sam exclaimed, glad for the sudden change in topic. "So who's him?"

"I'm assumin' that Silas guy." Ironhide replied, moving aside so the others could see. He'd enhanced the picture and focused in on a heavily scared whistled sharply.

"Bet he's a hit with the ladies." Sam commented. He was one ugly son of a bitch and that permanent frown sure didn't help out any.

"I might be able t' use th' cameras t' see where 'e went next. Might clear some stuff up."

Optimus nodded. "Please do. Inform me when you have found anything." He ordered, going off to his own work and leaving Ironhide to his own devices.

"Yes Optimus." With that he turned back to the monitor and set himself to work.

* * *

Sam grumbled under his breath. Ratchet was working him to death! He was jealous of Jack who slept peacefully, unaware of his troubles and pains that was all his fault! Well, mostly any away. The teens peaceful face contrasted so much to how he had been earlier. Sam sighed. He wished he knew more about the guy. He was like a puzzle with half the pieces missing.

Jack began to stir slightly. Sam looked up.

"Hey Ratchet, he's waking up."

"Don't crowd him. It may set off another panic attack."

Sam nodded, watching from a few feet away. Jack blinked tiredly, yawning. Sam smiled at the silly look on Jacks face and the bed hair that stuck up and every direction. Jack stretched his arms wide, swallowed, then looked at Sam, who was hovering above him. He was too sleepy to jerk back.

"Hey man."

"Mmmph..."

"You feelin' better?"

"I'm feeling lazy.." Jack mumbled tiredly, flopping back on the bed with a yawn. Sam grinned, chuckling lightly at his newest friend.

"Well I feel like that all the time."

Jack hummed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Hungry?" He smirked when Jacks belly growled.

"Yeah, but I don't...I don't feel good right now. I'll eat later."

"Yeah, okay." He said, nodding in understanding. And uncomfortable silence fell between them, neither speaking up as they remembered yesterdays eventful evening. They looked up when Ratchet came over. From his expression he didn't have good news to share and it filled Jack with a sense of dread.

"Jack, I need you to come with me into the main hanger."

"Why?"

"To confirm something." Ratchet offered his palm for Jack to climb whom hesitated before stepping into it, hanging onto the medics thumb for balance.

"So...what's this about?" The medic didn't reply, instead approaching the monitor where Ironhide and Optimus stood. Jack paled at what was on the monitor and took a step back on the medic's palm. It was a group of men garbed in black suits, one of which who was showing his scarred face.

"Do you know this human?" Optimus questioned, noting Jacks frightened face.

Jack gulped, managing a shaky nod. "Y-yes..." He responded shakily, looking away.

"Would you inform us of his identity? Ironhide was unable to find any information on this man." Optimus took note in Jacks frightened face and voice. He was afraid, more so than yesterday. What had this 'Silas' done to him?

"S...Silas." Jack mumbled.

"Is this the one who harmed you?"

Jack didn't reply.

Optimus waited patiently. The teen was shell shocked. A few long minutes passed before and answer finally bubbled pass Jacks lips.

"I...He's the leader of M.E.C.H."

"M.E.C.H.?"

"The group that...That had me p-prisoner..."

"Optimus. I tracked the fleshie." Ironhide spoke up. "'E's talkin' with some other fleshies." Ironhide spoke up, focusing in on the group of humans with a low grade camera. The image was grey and not so clear but Jack could easily tell who they were as they began talking.

"Turn the speakers up."

Ironhide did as asked.

"*We haven't found him yet, sir.*" One soldier spoke up.

"How hard can it be to find one teenager that doesn't exist in this world?" Silas snapped, irritated. The speakers crackled for a moment as the scarred man yelled at his lowly subordinate. The man gulped, thinking of an excuse on the spot. He certainly didn't want to be the object of Silas's ire. People who did tended to disappear, like the kid they were looking for.

"I-It's proving difficult with s-such a large city-" He was cut off as Silas struck him, the man dropping to the ground from the blow. He held his cheek in pain, reeling in pain as a bright red mark formed on his face.

"Then do better! I do not intend to stay here for the rest of my life!"

"Maybe we should just get one of those other kids." Another suggested.

Silas glared at him. "Except for the small fact that we do not know their location." Jack was trembling, but trying to hide it as they watched. Another man spoke up as the fallen soldier picked himself off the ground, still cradling his cheek.

"We're trying sir! Maneuvering in this city is proving to be difficult...

"Just find him. Without him we'll never find the Autobot base."

"But sir...I don't...I don't think this is Nevada. Not the one we knew."

"I said find him!"

Ironhide decided that then was a good time to cut the feed, considering how pale Jack was.

"So they're after ya?" He asked, looking down at Jack with hard optics. The teen flinched in response.

"..Yeah."

"Do you know why?"

"Because they want information..." Jack fiddled with the key around his neck absently, trying to block out the situation and the memories. It glowed dimly in response to the teens touch.

"What did they do to you?" Optimus asked. Jack went paper white again, pretending to not hear and messing with the chain once more. "Jack." Optimus repeated more sternly. Jack flinched, as Optimus always had a way of making him feel guilty. This time was no better.

"It doesn't matter. It happened and is over with. I didn't crack, so who cares." He replied, trying to keep his voice cold and impassive. It didn't help much that it broke toward the end.

"I do."

"Why? It's not like I told them anything."

The Prime gave him a look.

"I wish to know just how far they go to get information."

Jack scowled, sitting down. "They do a lot, okay? Just leave it at that." The Prime held out a hand and Ratchet handed the teen over, making Jack yelp. "W-woah! A little warning, sheesh!" He complained, stumbling as he fought to maintain a grip on Optimus fingers. The Prime didn't reply, turning and heading off. Jack quietly sulked.

"What is it now?" He whined, hugging his knees as he sat down in his palms. Optimus held his silence up to when they entered his room and set Jack on his desk carefully. The doors shut to ensure them privacy.

"Jack, I want to know what they did to you. I fear that perhaps I didn't realize how much danger you are in."

Jack frowned, looking down.

"Look, I'm an Autobot ally. I'm going to be in trouble no matter what."

"Do you realize that you may die?"

"It is a war." Jack responded, looking Optimus straight into the optic without fear. It reminded him much of Bumblebee when he first wanted to be involved in actual battles and mission. The same look of determination and loyalty...

"That we brought to this planet. Are you sure you wish to be part of this?"

Jack nodded.

"I've been in this for a year, I'm not gonna back out now."

"As long as you know the possible repercussions."

"I've gone through those repercussions." Jack deadpanned.

Optimus smiled, if only briefly. "I believe Sam is waiting for you. Shall I take you to him?"

"Sure." Jack replied with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure I can't get down on my own anyway."

"Sam. You can come in now." Optimus said aloud, opening the door. Sam fell over backwards in surprise, a sheepish look on his features. He brushed off imaginary dirt off his pants and had the decency to look embarrassed as he hid a glass cup behind his back. Optimus raised a brow at his peculiar behavior and Sam whistled inconspicuously.

Jack laughed.

"Niiiice."

Optimus smiled. "Up to something Sam?" Jack laughed harder as the older teen fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Uh...Just wanted to make sure Jack was alright."

Optimus looked to the glass Sam held in his hands.

"And that is for?"

"I uh...wasn't trying to listen in...?"

Jack laughed again.

* * *

Jack watched as the 'bots trained.

It was interesting, seeing how they fought and practice. Granted, anything a giant robot did was bound to be interesting merely because it was, in fact, a giant robot. Ironhide was doing target practice while talking with Lennox, while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sparred. Now _that_ was fun to watch. They attacked each other furiously, neither willing to give into the other.

Sunstreaker was stunned into silence when Sideswipe scratched his plating. Then he exploded.

"You'll pay for that!"

All hell broke loose. Sunstreaker attacked with renewed vigor, slashing and dicing at his twin, Sides' yelping while dodging as his brother attacked furiously. Jack yelled in alarm ass he was nearly stepped on, jumping away only to his in pain when he landed on his bad leg. Jack curled up tightly around his leg, clutching to it tightly as it stung, unaware of Sam coming over until he shouted his name.

"Jack!"

The twins stopped, looking down in alarm.

"Back off guys! You're gonna step on him!" The two had the decency to look guilty as they moved back. Jack grimaced as he carefully stood. He almost immediately fell back down. At least he would have if Sam hadn't caught him.

"Woah!" Sam yelped, carefully helping Jack sit on a crate. "You okay?"

Jack nodded.

"Y-yeah. Just stood on it wrong."

"I can take you back to Ratchet if you want. I know where the painkillers are!"

"No, I'm fine." Jack replied, forcing a smile. "I've felt way worse." Sam stubbornly sat next to him as Jack loosened his hold on his leg. Sam looked him over, acting much like a mother hen. Jack bit back his tongue, hiding the smile as he let Sam measure out the damage. He'd never tell him how much he was like Ratchet in this moment.

"Well I'm staying by you to make sure."

"You alright?" Lennox asked, coming over.

Jack nodded.

"Yeah."

"I think you might need a new leg."

"No kidding."

Will smirked.

"Might know where you can get one. We've got quite the selection!" Jack rolled his eyes, shaking his head as Will brought Epps over, lifting his leg up and ignoring his best friends protests. "Over there's is Epps! He has a nice strong pair of legs." Will pointed out to a black male, smirking widely.

"Maybe he's got a brain that works better than yours too."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Jack raised a brow.

"No you don't." He laughed.

Will shrugged, the smile never quite leaving his face. "Whatever it takes to bring a laugh or two."

"Yeah. War is tough business."

Ratchet entered the room and Jack bolted.

Will turned to Sam. "Something just happen...?" He asked, confusion on his face as Jack left a trail of dust in his wake. Sam just laughed, shaking his head in a disapproving way.

"Jack doesn't like the meds Ratchet has." Sam explained.

"Why? They help him out with the pain don't they?"

"Yeah, but they taste awful."

"So? He should man up and take them."

Sam gave a deadpan look.

"Those M.E.C.H people probably stuck him with a lot of needles. It isn't his fault he's nervous."

"Yeah well he's had plenty enough time with Ratchet to know he isn't going to off him."

"Still, it's hard for him."

"Yeah, I guess it would be..."

They watched as Ratchet chased after Jack.

* * *

"Ugh!" Jack said as he was forced to take his medicine.

"You know that it's for your own good." Ratchet chided lightly.

"That needle hurts!" The teen huffed as fluids trailed up his arms, making it considerably colder.

"It's a small prick. If you didn't think so much about it you wouldn't even feel it." Jack stuck his tongue out at the medic. "You're always so fussy." Ratchet scolded, dabbing at the vein with a cotton ball and taping it down so Jack would think twice about removing it. Jack just sulked.

"It's not like I need them."

"It's to help you get better. Now stop pouting."

"It doesn't help that much."

"Hush." Ratchet exclaimed with a sigh. Jack pouted, looking away as he flopped on his pillow. "Your leg is doing better, but you still need to wear the brace and not stay on it. Another week or so and you'll be fine."

"Then what? I don't...it's not like I have anywhere to go..."

"You stay here, under my watch."

"But I mean after I heal completely?"

"You stay here, like I just said. Will Lennox may be gracious enough to invite you into his domicile for a few days if you'd like."

"Oh."

Jack fell silent in thought, fiddling with the key around his neck as he always did. Where would he go if they decided to kick him out? He had no where to go, and his friends seemed to be far away by the looks of things. Heck, the friends he had found didn't remember him at all.

"Do you wish to be with your own kind instead?"

Jack looked up, confused.

"Hm?"

"Do you prefer the company of other humans over us?"

"No...Actually, I...Never mind." A blush formed on his pale cheeks, turning his head again. Ratchet poked him to regain his attention.

"You may speak freely in front of me. Medics honor to keep his patients secrets."

Jack hesitated.

"I...I never felt like I fit in before until...until I met the 'bots."

"Hm...were you an...'ugly duckling'?" Ratchet quoted, unsure of the expression. "I am not sure if that is quite the right phrase..." He scratched the back of his helm confusedly and Jack laughed, nodding.

"I guess you could say that."

"If it's of any consolation I do not think you are ugly. Or a duckling." He offered, petting his hair. Jack chuckled, brushing it aside. The Cybertronians here were even more ignorant of human ways than the ones back home. It was endearing.

"That's not what it means. It means I just wasn't accepted."

"Ah. Forgive me. Earth metaphors are not my strong suit." Jack nodded in understanding, Ratchet petting his head again. This time Jack didn't push it away, accepting the comfort. "You could belong here." Ratchet offered kindly, warmth in his voice.

Jack smiled shyly.

"I...I'd like that."

* * *

Optimus and the other's spoke quietly, Jack fast asleep on a crate.

"He's recovering well Optimus, though I fear the scars left on his mind will not fade for quite some time."

"What do you mean?"

"He's traumatized Optimus. The mere mention of that human, Silas, makes him cringe. That is not normal by any means." A sound brought the medics attention to Jack. "Not again..." He whispered as Jack began tossing and tossing and turning in his sleep, muttering incoherent words as a cold sweat broke out across his forehead.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked curiously, looking worriedly to the small human.

"He's having another nightmare."

"We must wake him then."

"He has had so little sleep though.."

"Can you give him medicine for it?"

"No."

"There must be something Ratchet. Humans have many methods of curing their ailments." Ratchet gave him a sharp look.

"They are mental scars, Optimus. Do you remember in the earlier stages of the war, when a soldier would be rescued after being tortured by the Decepticons?" Judging from the look of sorrow that crossed the Primes face he would say yes.

"I can never forget Ratchet."

"It's like that. Except some how he is still sane."

"Then perhaps he had not lost all hope."

"Yes. But my point is that there is nothing I can do for him."

"Very well." Optimus said solemnly, looking back to the nightmare ridden teen. Optimus shook him awake. The teen gasped, eyes shooting open, chest rising and falling harshly with heavy breaths. He looked around wildly, panic slowly dissipating as he saw Optimus. "Jack?" Optimus said softly. The teen sat up, looking around before giving a sigh of relief. He was safe in Autobot base, not with M.E.C.H.

"Here." Said Ratchet a glass of water that was pitifully tiny in his hands. He struggled to hold and not break it. Jack smiled wearily, taking it. He didn't even bother to question the cloudy nature of the water.

"Th-thanks." Jack took a small sip, laying it down before snuggling back into his pillow. He was out like a light. The medicine would keep him asleep for a few more hours yet. At least Ratchet hoped that he would. He wasn't exactly an expert in human medication. The two bots were driven out of their thoughts as Ironhide came over.

"I got more footage of tha' Silas fleshie an' his group, Optimus."

"Bring it up."

Ironhide nodded, turning to the monitor.

"Anything yet?"

"Nothing sir. Dried blood in a back alleyway that's his, but nothing else."

"Are you as stupid as you are incompetent?!"

The soldier gulped as Silas glared at him.

"How hard is it for you to find a sixteen year old who was at death's door?!"

"S-sir, there's thousands of people here!"

"When he got free it was after he got a broken leg! How can you not find him? He can't have gotten far you idiot!"

"I-I...! Please forgive me sir!"

"Find him!"

"Yes sir!"

"If you can't find him you'll find a bullet in your head! The information he has is as priceless as those Cybernetics we put in him." Silas warned in a dangerously low tone. The soldier cringed back, nodding his head furiously.

"O-of course sir! We shall not cease in our search!"

The feed was cut off and Ironhide turned to the other 'bots, face grim. Ratchet would've been pale if it was possible. He knew he should've run some scans on Jack. "Move out of the way." He said, a certain harshness to his voice, concealing the immense worry he felt. He went as far to push Optimus out of the way to get at Jack. Ratchet scanned him, quickly and thoroughly. His expression was grim.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked quietly.

"He does indeed have foreign technology implanted in him. I do not believe his is aware of it."

Ironhide growled.

"Those fragging..."

"There's nothing I could do for him right now. It would take years to remove it and that would not be a wise choice. For all we know he may very well be dependent on on the cybernetics. It might be the reason he survived at all." Silence fell over the hanger for a long few minutes, uncomfortable and thick.

"What now?" Ironhide asked, an unusual amount of concern in is voice. "We can't jus' leave 'em fer scrap."

"After he is fully healed I think it'd be best for him to have a guardian." Ratchet supplied, looking at Optimus. "But it isn't my choice to make. Optimus?"

"...Yes. I believe that would be wise."

Ratchet inclined his head, picking up Jack carefully. "I believe it's time for me to retire to the medbay." He said gruffly, taking care to cover Jack up as he left for the medbay.

"Of course Ratchet." Optimus said, nodding in understanding. "I will decide his guardian in the mean time."

"Good night." The medic said before turning and going back to the medbay.

Optimus was left to his thoughts and new revelations. The more they discovered about Jack the more mysteries and questions that rose. He found himself wondering about this M.E.C.H. and the teens own welfare.

Just who was he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Rian: Again, thanks to all who reviewed. It's much appreciated! But big question for the readers, since me and Inkcrafter can't seem to decide on our own. Who do you guys think should be Jacks guardian? We're stumped x.x**

**Inky: Yeah, so, please, in your review, tell us who you'd like to see as Jack's guardian! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack yawned widely, still tired. He slept a little better for the past few nights but he was still plagued by nightmares of his time as a prisoner. He didn't think he would ever get over those terrible days fully, even if he stopped having the nightmares.

Jack stretched, careful to not irritate any injuries as he woke. He could finally walk on his leg without help now, though it stung now and again. He found himself happy here. The bots treated him as an equal and he liked the uniqueness each of them had, from Ratchet to Ironhide to the twins. He couldn't help but laugh at the jokes and pranks they pulled and he swore even Ratchet cracked a smile once, even being the tough and strict medic that he was.

Sam had served his sentence, so to speak, so he no longer was Ratchet's assistant, of which he was greatly relieved of. Ratchet had a way of bossing the poor guy around excessively, having him fetch whatever tools he needed and running him ragged during the waking hours.

Jack looked about. Where _was_ Ratchet anyways? He hadn't seen the medic all day, unusual for him since he was yelling at something or other by now. It was very strange. But the flip side was that he wasn't going to have to take anymore medicine until Ratchet came back, a miracle unto itself.

Jack sighed, getting out of the medbay when he felt he had laid in bed long enough and walked into the hanger. A good stretch to the legs would do him good.

It was busy, as usual, though a few of the Autobots weren't there. Will, Sam and the others were there though, talking to one another in a relaxed manor as guys liked to do. Will spotted him, motioning the teen to come over with a bright smile.

Jack hesitated. He wasn't good at socializing much...So he shook his head in a polite decline, sitting on a nearby crate simply looking around as the others continued talking to one another, taking the moment to catch up on things.

The people here were interesting too. They all pulled their weight on the base and practiced as much as Ironhide did and just as hard too, but not nearly as uptight as the veteran soldier, with a few exceptions.

Jack watched as a few of them started to wrestle around, mouth twitching into a smile. The best thing about them was the willingness to pick and play. It was much better than having the mood of a morgue. He laughed as Will got the upper hand, smirking as he pinned another soldier who shouted "I give, I give!"

Jack wondered if he could win in a fight. He actually knew a lot, not that he ever told anyone.

But actually being in a fight was different from knowing and observing one. He'd had to have quick reflexes and enough power behind his hits to do damage to his opponent. He remembered when he'd been very young. He got away from his father with ease, and always got the man tangled up, but never could really fight back. It saved him from many bruises and beatings in his childhood.

Jack yelped, pulled from his thoughts when he found himself being used as a human shield.

"W-what?!" He shouted in alarm, trying to see who had him. Epps laughed, rounding the teen in front of him.

"Hide me, kid!"

"I'm not a shield!"

"You are now!"

For a minute Will and Epps played 'run-around-Jack-and-make-him-dizzy-while-one-trie d-to-catch-the-other'. But then Will accidentally grabbed his arm where a scar was, and Jack, driven by instinct, acted before he knew what he was doing. Will yelped when a hand went to his wrist, the hand sliding up his arm and catching him in the throat.

The ma stumbled, air leaving him with a whoosh as he bent over, holding his throat. Jack's eyes widened as the hanger went silent.

"I...I am so, so sorry, I didn't...I wasn't trying to..." Jack didn't know what to say. So he turned, quickly leaving to hide in the medbay. He felt guilt settle in his stomach as he vanished from the hanger every eye and optic on his retreating back.

"Helluva move..." Will coughed out, rubbing his throat. Epps sighed.

"Poor kid prob'ly thinks you hate him now."

"Nah...I should go find him."

"Good luck with that man. Kid got a fast pair of legs." Epps replied, patting him on the back.

* * *

Jack sat on the cot that was his in the medbay, knee's hugged to his chest. He still felt guilty for doing what he'd done. When the man had touched the scars, he had reverted to the scared little six year old he'd been so long ago. At least Will hadn't grabbed to hard and he hadn't crushed the mans throat in his instinctive reaction. He was afraid of showing his face to anyone.

He heard the doors slide open, and looked up, thinking it was Ratchet. Instead he saw Will. Jack caught his bread and turned his head away. He heard the man walk over, but didn't say anything.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Jack looked down, avoiding eye contact with the soldier. Will gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry about what I did..."

"Hey it's alright. I was pretty impressed actually." Will smiled, patting his shoulder. It didn't make Jack feel any better for what he did.

"I could have really hurt you though..." He muttered, giving Will a side-way glance. Will just shook his head, still smiling kindly.

"Ah, it'll take more than that to bring me down!" Jack didn't reply, still looking down. Will frowned for a minute before bringing him into a one armed hug. Jack looked at him with surprise, not expecting the sudden contact.

"It's _okay_ I swear. No permanent damage done, so lets just put it behind us alright?"

"I still feel bad. I mean, I should have gotten over that by now!" Will just sighed, bonking the teen on the head. He blinked, surprised, rubbing where Will had hit him. He looked at Will with confusion.

"Just let it go. It happened and now it's over and no one's gonna think any less of you."

"I think less of myself."

"Well don't or else I'm going to knock some sense in you." Jack frowned, sticking his tongue out childishly. Will smirked, sitting down beside him. "And Ironhide'll be helping me with that." He threatened playfully. Jack gave him a deadpanned look.

"He'd rather step on me I think."

"Nah. Ironhide plays the tough guy but he's a big softy at heart- er spark." Jack ducked his head, laughing shyly. Will continued, smile growing bigger every second. "You should see how he plays with my daughter, Annabelle. It's nothing like you ever seen." Jack grinned in turn at Will's wry look.

"I can imagine."

"I'll show ya someday." Jack simply nodded.

"Alright. Hey, do you know where Ratchet is? I haven't seen him all morning..." Will scratched the back of his head, thinking.

"Think they were having a meeting today."

"Oh. Well, that explains why I haven't heard him yelling at anyone..."

"I'm sure he'll be getting his daily dose before the day's over. Hell, he's probably already has."

Jack laughed.

* * *

Jack actually had fun talking to Will. The man was funny, humorous and fun to chat to. He and everyone one else in the hanger looked up when the bots returned. "Hey guys!" Jack waved cheerily. He flashed a bright smile to the medic, who returned it.

"Missed hearing you yelling Ratchet."

"Is that so?" The medic replied with a humored grin.

"Yup. It gets too quiet without you beating up the twins."

"Speaking of which, has anyone seen them?"

Everyone shrugged and gave their own forms of 'no'. Ratchet sighed. No doubt they were up to something again and end up getting underneath his plating. He looked down to who paused, deep in thought as he tried to remember something.

"Hm...I think I heard them talking about pink paint earlier..."

"They better not have or they'll regret it."

Jack shrugged. It was obvious the twins were in for it anyway. Ratchet looked at Lennox and raised a brow as he noticed an odd marking on the soldier.

"Your throat is red. Why?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just a little accident." He yelped as Ratchet picked him up and examined him. "Ratchet! I'm fine!" He protested indignantly, squirming in the medics grip everyone laughing as they watched his face flush. Will was wriggling almost desperately in Ratchets hands, trying to escape the prodding fingers.

"Ratchet, he really is okay, I didn't get him to hard." Jack spoke up, guilt in his voice. Confused optic turned to Jack.

"You hit him...?"

Jack grimaced.

"It was instinctual, I didn't mean to do it."

"It was my fault Ratchet." Will stated, popping his head out from between the medics fingers and taking a deep breath of air. "I accidentally hurt him first." The medic looked at him in alarm, his expression one of shock and anger.

"You what?!"

"I didn't mean to! I just grabbed him the wrong way, that's all!"

Everyone was now utterly confused as to who was at fault. "It's not a big deal Ratchet. Really. It was just an accident on both our parts." Jack said, covering for Will who was covering for him. Ratchet looked back and forth between the two and the bots to each other. Sam looked to Bumblebee, hand on his brow as he tried working out the situation in his head.

"I'm confused now."

Bee gave a chirp of agreement.

"Can-can we just forget it? Please?" Jack asked, looking at Ratchet pleadingly. The medic sighed. No use fighting a battle he clearly wasn't going to win.

"Very well." He then glared at Optimus, sparks flying from his optics. "Do you see what happens when I'm not here?" Optimus sighed in resignation.

"Ratchet, it was a small incident."

And then...pink paint rained down on the bots.

Ratchet sputtered, Will still in his hands and nearly slipping on the paint.

Jack gaped in surprise, jumping away to avoid the paint, while the others laughed. Ironhide fell down on his massive back, growling a colorful and curious mixture of Cybertronian and English curses. The others fared no better than the weapon specialist.

Jack covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

"You worthless scrap heaps!" The weapon specialist shouted furiously to the chortle of laughter above them. His plasma cannon was brought up, whirling as he prepared to shoot, taking aim...only to fall again, causing a mini earthquake as collided with the floor.

"Wow..." Jack mumbled.

"Just wait until hands on you two!" Ratchet threatened, more of a promise than a threat. The twins laughed harder as he struggled to get to his feet from the slopping pink mess under his feet. Jack noticed a wrench left behind by a mechanic nearby. He wondered if he could help out Ratchet.

He picked it up, aimed...

A bong was followed by a yell of surprise and Sideswipe stumbled off, hitting the ground with a loud bang. He groaned as he stood back up, looking around furiously. "Ow! Who threw that?!" Sides' grabbed his now ringing helm, fingering a small new dent that resided on its side. Jack laughed, snorting at Sidewipes annoyed face.

"I was just helping Ratchet and Ironhide."

"You scrap head!"Jack laughed even harder, holding a hand over his mouth as he watched the ridiculous sight.

"This is going to take a joor to get off!" Ratchet said in annoyance, shaking off excess paint.

"I'll help you guys. I had to help my partner back home all the time." Jack offered.

"Much appreciated Jack."

The teen simply smiled.

"C'mon Sam, you help too." He called to the older teen.

"Yeah sure." He answered, moving over to Bumblebee.

Soon, the bots believed Jack had to have some kind of magic in his hands. He not only washed them, he waxed them and now was unknotting their wiring with the kindest of hands. No one objected to the two pair of hands cleaning them.

"Ah...much better Jack." Ratchet muttered in relief as teen scrubbed the waxed the last bit of his frame and fixing his wires at the same time. Jack smiled, smoothing the wires he'd just unknotted.

"I'm glad. Who's next?"

Sam answered as he waxed Bumblebees hood. "I think Ironhide would like his wires unkinked, He always acts like he has a pipe up his tailpipe anyways." Jack laughed, nodding as he climbed down.

"Alright, you up for it, Ironhide?"

"Hn..." Came his short, gruff reply. He didn't trust a human to be digging beneath his plating. Jack patiently waited for a real reply and before long Ironhide lowered himself enough that Jack could get to him, a silent response as he kept a close watch on the human. Jack smiled, working carefully and ensuring the weapons expert could see his movements.

Jack was surprised by the sheer amount of knotted wire. They were hard to the touch and looked painful. "This will probably hurt, so I apologize right now." Ironhide growled, but gritted his teeth as Jack set to work. He worked with surprising gentleness causing even the hardened warrior to smile at the soft touches.

Ironhide sighed as orn old aches were massaged away, wincing now and then when Jack touched a particularly sensitive wire. The teen smoothed each one into place as he worked, talking idly with Sam as he worked.

"You go to college?"

"Yeah. Well, I left on the first day but came back after everything was settled."

"Cool."

"What about you? Planning to go?"

Jack hesitated.

"Mm...no. Can't afford it, and I couldn't get a scholarship. Like my dad used to say, I don't have anything special about me, I'm a waste of space." Jack replied, voice nonchalant as he continued his work. Sam looked at him, surprised. Jack paid it no heed as he unknotted a stray wire.

"Hey, I don't think you are. You're a great guy." Jack managed a fake smile and Sam frowned at him.

"Glad to know someone thinks so."

"Hey stop that. Don't smile if ya don't mean it." Jack blinked in surprise, then chuckled bitterly as he went back to work. Sam didn't smile and the others quieted down to listen to them.

"I'm used to putting up masks. In all my lifetime of doing it though, no ones said that."

"Yeah well, I'm saying it now."

Jack didn't reply, continuing to work on the twisted wires under his hands. Sam was incredulous. Jacks own dad had said Jack was a waste of space... He took matters into his own hands, sneaking behind Jack. The next thing anyone knew Jack was on the floor, shrieking in laughter, tears streaming down his face. Jack wriggled crazily under the tickling hands.

"S-stop it!" Jack laughed out, trying to get free.

"Nope!" Sam grinned, going for his weak spots.

"Ack! No! S-stahp!"

Sam was laughing his butt off as Jack was dying of laughter. The 'bots looked at them curiously, Ratchet growing worried as teardrops continued to cascade down his cheeks. Jack eventually squirmed free and surprised everyone when he climbed up to Optimus' shoulder like a squirrel would climb a tree. Sam crossed his arms and pouted.

"Hey no fair!" Sam pouted.

Jack simply sat there, catching his breath. He looked at Optimus who was looking at him, then blinked. "...hi." Jack state simply, looking sheepish.

"Hello Jack." Optimus responded, looking curiously at him. Jack smiled before enjoying the nice view he had from the Primes shoulder.

"You haven't finished." Ironhide said grumpily.

"Make sure Sam doesn't tickle me and I'll finish." Jack replied curtly. Ironhide glared at said teen and Sam held his hands up in surrender. Jack laughed, climbing back down with ease. He returned to work. The black mech hummed in relaxation, honestly enjoying the smoothing of his wires and cables. Every time Sam tried to near, Ironhide pushed him away so that Jack could finish what he started.

* * *

Jack was fast asleep in the medbay, so The bots took the chance to meet in the hanger to see if any more info was gathered on Silas and M.E.C.H.

"Humans got nice little hands.." Ironhide mumbled absently, glancing to his sleeping form and rolling his tense free shoulders with a grateful sigh. Ratchet deadpan look, scoffing.

"Ironhide." Optimus said sternly.

"It's true." He said in his defense.

"Focus."

He huffed, turning on the monitor. Ratchet blew out a sigh. A few wires and Jack was suddenly all he could talk about for the last breem. To think the big bad Ironhide could be reduced to babbling because of some wire kinking. He rolled his optics and shook his head.

"Anything on this Silas man?"

"Military type. His men were talking about him."

"Anything interesting?"

"Not yet."

Ratchet looked at Optimus.

"We should try and find where they have set up their base. It could have information on what they did to jack, as well as the cybernetics in him." Optimus nodded in agreement and turned around to face a silver mech.

"Very well. Sidedswipe, Find one of these men and track them. Keep your distance and remain discreet."

The bot looked surprised.

"Uh...why me?"

"Consider it the consequences of the paint incident earlier."

Sideswipe sulked.

* * *

~Few Days Later~

The bots were waiting when Sideswipe entered, a squirming bag in his hand. "Stop movin' around so much." He complained, letting the bag dangle between his fingers. The squirming lessened considerably as whatever was inside became terrified at the lack of solid ground.

"Sideswipe? What th' hell is tha'?" Ironhide asked.

"One of those humans you wanted me to spy on." He replied, optics shuttering shut and open again, his version of rolling his eyes. Ratchet gaped Incredulously.

"You were supposed to spy, not kidnap!" He scolded.

"Should've said that in the first place. Bit late now isn't it?" Sideswipe set the sack down, grinning as the struggles renewed. "Besides, we can interrogate him." The person inside the bag squirmed furiously, trying to escape by any means. Muffled yelling was heard within.

Ironhide sighed, kneeling down and undoing the tied sack top. A man fell out, He crawled backward in fright and anger, glaring defiantly at the Autobots.

"Wh-what the h-hell do you r-robots want?!"

"Information on someone we think you know very well."

"I w-won't tell you an-anything!"

"You sure? I think you'll that I can be rather..." Ratchet formed his buzz saw, giving it a few revs. "persuasive." The man gulped, looking at the saw with wide, terrified eyes before a sound came and the bots looked up. There Jack stood, looking almost asleep as he rubbed his eyes.

"Wha's goin' on...?"

"You!"

Jack jumped. Now he was awake. He went pale, looking like he was going to run. Ratchet quickly snatched him up before he could flee, hiding him from everyone's sight. Ratchet quietly comforted the teen, coaxing him into relax as the others started to press in on the human soldier. Jack pressed as far as he could into the medics fingers.

"What did your leader want with Jack?" Optimus asked, voice low and dangerous. The man fidgeted under his cold gaze.

"I-information..."

"On what?"

"You d-damn robots." The man hissed.

Optimus eyes were filled with cold fury, his tone frigid. "What did you do to him?" The man was silent, no doubt scared for his life. Optimus voice rose as the man remained quiet, anger creeping into his voice."Tell me!"

The man flinched, trembling.

"I-I don't know! I wasn't t-there for it all! I only saw some of it!"

"Then tell us what you do know." The man again hesitated, unsure of who to fear more, Silas or Optimus.

A giant hand palmed the concrete beside him, making up his mind in an instant.

"Th-they mostly tortured him without sedatives!" He stammered out. "When he wouldn't a-answer a question the-they'd cause m-more pain! M-mostly they'd p-put cybernetics in him, th-they'd cause him pain for hours a-as they adjusted to him!" Optimus grabbed the human, bringing him to eye level.

"Why?"

"I don't know! I'm not one of the scientists!"

"I can't! Silas will kill me if I do!"

"And wha' do ya think'll happen if ya don't, punk?" Ironhide growled, both cannons prepared to shoot.

"He's just a kid! What's it matter?!"

"Because he's _our_ kid!" The black mech replied angrily.

"I-if he helps you guys then h-he's a damn t-traitor to humanity!"

"As if!"

It went like this for awhile, the man dodging questions as Ratchet tried to convince Jack to go back to the medbay. Jack finally went, and, after a few very descriptive threats, the M.E.C.H soldier gave the bots the location they wanted.

"Okay, okay, I gave you what you wanted now let me go!" He yelped as he was dumped back into the sack and was carried out by Sideswipe.

"Take him to the prison cells. Do not let him out." The bot raised a hand in acknowledgement, already intending to do so. He could probably have some fun with the worthless human while he was at it.

"What now Optimus?" Ironhide asked, glaring at the bag as Sideswipe left.

"We infiltrate their base and gather everything they have on their project with Jack."

"Will Nest be involved in the raid?"

"We will need to speak with them first."

Ratchet, who had gone to check on Jack, returned from the medbay. "He's finally asleep." The medic sighed. "But he was terrified. It took me awhile to convince him that M.E.C.H wasn't coming here."

"Then you will remain here to keep watch over him. I will not take chances."

The medic nodded.

"Yes. But we need to decide on a guardian for him soon."

"I am trying to find one suitable enough for him. It will be a moment longer before I choose." Ratchet nodded, returning to the medbay. "Inform the other Autobots and prepare them for the mission. I will ask Lennox and his team to join us for the raid."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rian: And a new chapter. Woot! and twenty reviews! So happy~ -tears up- And as for the poll, here's the standing!**

**Optimus: Five**

**Ironhide: Two**

**Ratchet: Seven**

**Arcee: Three**

**Sideswipe/Sunstreaker: two**

**...And the winner is Ratchet! Congrats Ratchet ;p**

**Inky: I'm surprised she actually kept count ^_^" Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

When Jack awoke, he was surprised to find the base mostly empty, bar a few soldiers and bots. That was odd. The place was normally buzzing with chatter and the clattering of giant footsteps.

He sighed. Maybe they were out on recon or something. But without telling him? He didn't even see Sam anywhere.

He shook his head. No, there was no need to worry. He turned, deciding to explore while he waited. There was no one around to tell him which way was which, or to show him around. He was eager for them to come back. It was startling boring without the sound of giant footsteps, clanging metal and chatter.

With a shrug, he picked a hall and was off.

* * *

"Th' base should be up ahead." Said Ironhide, folding his hands to signal the Autobots and NEST.

"Prepare to move in." Said Optimus quietly, readying his weapon.

Autobot and human alike nodded.

"Optimus, no one appears to be here." Said Ratchet. He decided to go anyways, even if it was against orders. If someone got hurt they wouldn't have anyone to repair them and more lives might be lost if he was absence.

"We shall see." The Prime replied quietly, optics narrowed as he looked about.

He saw a human soldier enter a secluded and well hidden building. Optimus watched carefully to see how the NEST soldiers could sneak in. A guard came around the building, looking alert as he walked a routine rout, ever alert for signs of attack. He gestured for the soldiers to move in, a lone man going in covertly. The soldier managed to get behind the guard, knocking him out with the butt of his gun. The man slumped forward, bleeding at the head and limp.

They entered the building swiftly, and was a small fight ensued in which only a few of NEST were injured. After disabling the M.E.C.H soldiers, the garage around back was opened, allowing the bots in. They ripped the hanger doors off their hinges, forcing their way into the cramped building.

It seemed most of the operation had already been moved elsewhere. They must have known the Autobots were coming. Only a few remnants remained along with decoy guards.

"Damn it!" Epps hissed angrily. They'd gotten away! No wonder the security wasn't tight. There was no one there.

Ironhide and Ratchet went, starting to look over the computers while the others searched the room, looking through scraps of data left behind in the hast transfer. Much of it was corrupted beyond repair.

"Search thoroughly and find anything of value. Report to me if you do."

"Yes sir." They replied, Ratchet and Ironhide going over to the computer and looking over the files. A moment later, Ratchet looked up, brows creased as he spoke to Optimus..

"Optimus. There are audio logs on here."

"Play them."

Ratchet nodded, turning to the console.

"Log 21. Three weeks since Silas got us to start interrogating the kid, Jack Darby. I swear, this kids pain tolerance is unbelievable." It continued on to say more, the watchers become appalled. "He only screams under the most intense torture and has yet to beg for mercy of any kind. I have never seen anything like it. It's rather boring when he refuses to plead or even scream."

There was a sigh and shifting before the man continued.

"We're getting ready to implant the cybernetics. He has a synchro rate of 96, it's unbelievable." He seemed excited at this, a cheery tone in the voice. "Silas will be pleased when he is informed of the synchro rate. Our other experiments have all failed. If this one succeeds perhaps I will even gain Silas favor."

The log ended.

"Are there more?" Optimus asked, looking to Ratchet.

"Yes."

"Show them."

The medic grimaced, doing as told. What they say made many veterans sick to their stomachs, fuel tanks in the Autobots was some vomiting on the human side before Ratchet turned it off and finally stepped back. He looked better for wear than the others, his nature as a medic kicking in.

"The rest are gone."

"Is there anyway for you to retrieve them or trace the source?"

"None."

Optimus sighed. So much for stopping them. This mission was an utter failure. Sideswipe needed to learn more covert methods of detainment. No doubt one of the other M.E.C.H soldiers saw him capturing that lone human. Prime was drawn from his thoughts and everyone jumped when Sams phone rang. He answered it.

"Hey jack."

A moment of silence.

"What do you mean you're lost in the base?!"

* * *

Jack huffed as he was scolded at softly by Ratchet on how dangerous it was to explore alone. "I was just looking around! Sheesh, I'm not two!" The medic huffed, forcing Jack to lie down despite his desire to stand. Jack crossed his arms, a tick in his head.

"Jack, you could have waited!" Ratchet exclaimed, tired from the day and not in the mood to argue. Jack sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?"

"I know." Ratchet said, sighing. "I just worry for you."

"I'm sixteen, I can handle myself!"

"We know that." Ratchet said quietly, not quite assured. Jack was too important to allow harm, much like Sam. Ratchet couldn't imagine something else happening to the poor teen. He didn't want to either.

"So you shouldn't worry so much!"

"It's a medics nature to worry."

Jack frowned. He got lost, not hurt. Ratchet was treating him like a little kid! "You just want a reason to keep me in the medbay." He accused dramatically, pointing a finger at him. Ratchet grinned and chuckled, giving Jack an epiphany.

"Perhaps."

"Ah ha! I knew it!"

"Yes yes...Now go back to the medbay and rest." He chided lightly. Jack huffed, but did as told and walked off to his official hangout in the medbay. Once he was sure Jack was out of earshot, Ratchet turned to Optimus, face turning grim. Optimus had a similar expression. "Should we continue our search for this M.E.C.H.?"

"Yes. We owe it to Jack, and we should know more about them."

"Of course. I won't stop searching until we've brought an end to them." Ratchet vowed, tightfisted and firm in his decision.

"Oh?"

"I do not want any more to happen to him. He's gone through enough." Optimus nodded gravely.

"I agree, old friend. I agree."

Ratchets optics hardened at the thought of Jacks past, but shook the thoughts from his mind as he turned to the injured. "Alright, those who are damaged, come here and I will repair you."

Everyone was hesitant to approach him upon seeing the unadulterated anger on Ratchets face and the ever unwavering wrench.

* * *

Jack sighed, kicking his legs about. "I'm booorreedd..." He groaned, flopping back as he watched Ratchet patch up flesh wounds.

"Good. That means you can help me." Ratchet replied, placing down a small roll of gauze in front of Jack. Jack grumbled as he sat up, scratching his bed hair as he turned to the medic.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Patch up some minor wounds after disinfecting them and place the gauze firmly over the cuts." He answered without looking his way, using an arc welder to meld an Autobots wound. Jack nodded, already setting himself to work on a nearby soldier who looked wary at having a little kid fixing up his injuries.

"Got it." Jack set to work quickly, wrapping up wounds expertly. No one had anything to worry about.

"You catch on quicker than Sam." He praised, chuckling.

"My mom's a nurse." Jack replied, expression becoming sad at the thought of his mother. Ratchet persisted nonetheless, shooting questions at the teen. Finally there was a human competent enough to take orders and follow through. Medicine wise anyway. Jack was still young, even by the human standards.

"Was she? She must have passed her talent down to you."

Jack shrugged. "She showed me stuff, just in case. She always worries." He said, a touch of pain in his voice. It was quickly washed away as Jack cleared his throat. He couldn't break down now. Not after everything he had been through.

"Ah. She must have been a good nurse then."

"The best." Jack said confidently, smiling bright and true. His smile was infectious, as Ratchet smiled in return.

"Of that, I have no doubt."

A silence then fell, but it was a comfortable one. One where no words were needed. The two were soon finished with fixing up soldiers, human and bot alike. Ratchet thought Jack did a good job The teen, now fully spent on energy, flopped down and promptly fell asleep. Ratchet laughed, picking the teen up and placing him onto a human sized bed where he was then covered up as Jack snuggled into the pillow. The medic, ensuring the human would not fall out of the bed anytime soon, left to the main hanger.

"That squirt actually knows his stuff." Said one soldier, who's arm had been placed in a cast by Jack.

"No kidding." Another replied. "But I could've done without him yelling at me about running into fire."

"You sure he ain't a humanized Ratchet? They sure act alike..."

"No way. Jack's got a sense of humor." The other smirked, laughing.

"True. Ratchet has a stick up his-"

The humans scattered as a wrench was chucked at them. Ratchet smirked as the humans fled, give him a wide berth. Optimus looked up at the commotion, a slight smile on his features as he saw it was just Ratchet, as usual.

"How is Jack?"

"He's out cold on a bed." Ratchet informed, pointing back to the medbay.

"Hopefully he will recover some lost sleep then."

"Indeed. He hasn't had much in the past few nights."

Both sighed.

"Any discoveries on Jacks cybernetics?"

"None. But he spoke of his mother. He's opening up to us more, slowly but surely." Ratchet said, smiling. Optimus seemed pleased at the revelation.

"That is reassuring. I was afraid he would close himself off." Ratchet nodded in agreement.

"As was I." Ratchet paused, then, "So...anything on M.E.C.H?" He asked. Optimus shook his head, confirming his suspicions. They were a clever group of humans at the least. Had he not seen the abandoned base for himself he would not have believed that they moved so quickly.

"Not yet. They covered their tracks well."

"I can understand tha- Will you two stop it?!" He yelled, attention redirected to the twins.

"What? We aren't doing anything!"

"You think I don't see those water buckets?! Last time you dumped them all over the human soldiers!" They inched away slowly, hands behind their backs with false innocence on their faces before running off laughing, avoiding a furious Ratchet chasing after them.

~Later, Dreamsequence~

Jack's whole body was aching with pain. It wouldn't stop! The soldiers and medics and scientists wouldn't stop! His lips bled as he bit down to keep himself from screaming, but some slipped through as the scientist continued to prod and slice him open. He wanted to plead, to _beg_ for them to stop. But he couldn't. No, he had to be strong!

"Is it ready?" He heard one say, unable to see through the bright flash of light.

"Yes sir."

"Then insert it." Came a familiar cold and calloused voice. Then came the most excruciating pain Jack ever felt.

He screamed.

~Dream end~

Jack shot straight up in his bed in a cold sweat, panting, eyes wide and pupils narrowed. _Just a dream, _he thought with an exhale of air he didn't realize he was holding in. Thank God. Or Primus. Whoever was out there watching over their miserable existence. He honestly felt like they were amused at watching their fates play out sometimes.

"Jack? Ya alright?" The teen looked over to see Ironhide, who was fixing some dented armor. He had looked over at the sudden, staggered yell.

"Uh...yeah...yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream.."

"Ya sure? Should I get Ratchet or somethin'?"

"N-no! No, I'm fine." Jack reassured quickly. Last thing he needed was Ratchet hovering over him.

"Alright." Ironhide shrugged, focusing again on repairing his armor. Jack took a shaky breath, trying to calm his shivering frame. Ironhide frowned, not liking how worked up the little human was. "Hey relax." Ironhide said, patting him on the back. "No one's gonna shoot ya."

The pat, gentle for a bot, still made the air leave Jack for a moment, making the teen cough and bend uncomfortably.

"Y-yeah, I know."

"What're dreams anyway?" He asked curiously, loosing some focus on his cannon as he looked over. Jack blinked in surprise. Did he really not know?

"Uh...well...they're images your mind makes, and you see them when you sleep."

"Why do they happen? The closest thing we have to tha' is when memories are replayed in recharge."

Jack shrugged.

"It's sorta like that, I guess."

"Oh. Humans are strange."

"Thanks a lot." Jack snorted.

"Not jus' you. Humans in general. Strange creatures." The black mech explained, indifferent.

"Well so are Cybertronians."

"Hn._" _Was all Ironhide said.

"And hey, what happened to Mr. 'You are nothing but a liability'? I thought you didn't like me." Ironhide snorted, a dry laugh rumbling in his chest. "What?" He asked, not liking that Ironhide was laughing at him.

"That was when I was in a bad mood."

Jack raised a brow. "And this is a _good_ mood?" The teen asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"That's scary."

Ironhide chuckled, Jack laying back down in his bed and watching the mech for a few more moments. With a huff, Jack turned, curling on his side and closing his eyes. Soon, he drifted off, this time without nightmares.

* * *

~Next day~

"C'mon Ratchet, I wanna go out! I've been cooped up here forever!" The medic groaned. He just wasn't going to quit, was he? He was so tempted to squirt sedatives into the restless teens face, just to give himself a moments peace.

"You've asked me four times now. The answer is still no."

"C'mon! Please?"

"No."

"Pleeaaassee?"

"No." He replied bluntly. Jack huffed, beginning to sulk, grumbling about mean medics and twisting a few wires. Ratchet sighed in resignation.

"Where is it you want to go?"

"Anywhere that isn't here."

"Then perhaps you could stay the night with either Will or Sam?" Jack laughed.

"I meant anywhere but the medbay, and I'd rather not intrude on anyone."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. They do like you after all. It is and I quote 'Anywhere that isn't here.'" He grinned, using Jacks own words against him. Jack shrugged.

"Still."

"You wanted to go out." Ratchet said, smirking as he motioned with a hand. "Now of with you! Go find Sam." Jack huffed, sticking his tongue out childishly before leaving the medbay. Hopefully he wouldn't get lost this time. Ratchet was hanging over him enough as it is and getting lost on a straight line wouldn't earn him any favors.

* * *

Sam and Jack joked as bee drove them towards Sam's house. "Thanks again for letting me stay at your house. I was going crazy in base." He said gratefully, flashing a grin over to Sam.

"No problem. Ratchet would drive anyone to insanity." Jack laughed, nodding in agreement. It was true enough.

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"Yeah, or I'd have to face his wrench of doom." Jack laughed again, ducking his head.

"No kidding. So you're sure your mom and dad won't mind?"

"I'm sure but I have to warn that they're kinda...weird." He warned in his most serious voice. Jack didn't take him seriously though, to his misfortune.

"What parent isn't?" Jack joked.

Sam shrugged. "I guess." He said. At least Jack couldn't say he didn't warn him. 'Bee pulled into the garage, doors popping open. He transformed once in it's confines, watching his human and Jack. He waved at them as they exited the garage.

"Nice place."

Sam nodded, shrugged, and smiled as they walked the path through the back yard. "Well it's home." He said, hands in his pockets, strolling along.

"Bigger than any house I've been in. And the yard lost more well kept than I've ever seen."

"Yeah, dads picky about that. It's his pride and joy." Sam said, smirking slightly.

"Oh. Uptight parents?" Jack asked, looking at the nip and tuck grass and carefully placed lawn ornaments.

"More like a garden loving dad and overprotective mom."

"Oh." Sam led the way into his house through the back door through a thankfully repaired lawn and house. Mom had been ready to beat the crap out of Bumblebee with her bat when he blew out the side of the house. Thankfully his dad had been more initiate on the matter.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Shut the door son, you're letting out all the AC!" Came his fathers voice.

Jack laughed and shut the door himself. Sam sighed dramatically. "Yeah dad...I'll be in my room!" He called back, trying to rush to the stairs.

"Hold on, who's he?" A man asked, head poking around the corner to look at Jack, holding a glass of wine and had a pink tiny to his cheeks.

"Just my friend. He's staying here tonight."

"Alright. No staying up all night." He hiccuped, nodding.

"Oh Sam, whose your little friend?" Said his mother, Judy, holding a little chihuahua in her arms. Sam sighed. They couldn't just let him go peacefully.

"His names Jack." He explained, hoping to be let go now. '_Please,_', he begged silently, '_before they embarrass_ me'.

"Nice to meet you." Jack smiled. The woman blinked, then squealed, going over and hugging a confused and embarrassed Jack. "Uh...?" Was Jacks intelligent response, silently asking for Sam to help him.

"Mom...mom, he can't breathe if you squeeze him like that."

"Oh but he's so adorable! You've made a new friend!" She laughed, hugging him tighter, Jack choking and grasping for air.

"I won't if he dies of suffocation!"

"Sorry sweetie." She laughed, letting a blue faced Jack go. The raven teen stumbled slightly, but regained his balance and breath. His neck had a crick.

"We'll-we'll just be upstairs, okay Ma?"

"Alright! Have fun!"

"Hurry up before she gets any crazy ideas." Sam whispered, racing upstairs. Jack quickly followed into the safety of the others room, of which Sam quickly locked despite his fathers rule of no locked doors in the house. He turned his head to look at Sam. They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, neither saying anything to the other.

"Your moms crazy." Jack murmured, leaning against the shut door. Sam hung his head, embarrassed.

"Yes. Yes she is."

"Does she treat all your guest like that?"

"Uh, not always." Sam replied, grinning sheepishly.

"Why me..." Jack muttered, pitying himself and trying to fix his poor neck.

Sam laughed.


End file.
